The Moon to My Sun (Killugon)
by Otakuism13131
Summary: Gon and Killua reconnect after a year of separation, ready to take on the world as they always had, but some things different from before. Unbridled emotions swarm over their heads, but they just can't figure out what they mean. So, how does it end? And what is the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Chapter 1:** **The Aftermath**

Quite frankly, they had never expected what had happened to happen. A year after they separated at the world tree, the two teens had reconnected and weren't thinking of leaving each other anytime soon. Of course, their reconnection posed some problems, such as the fact that Alluka couldn't be with them on their wild and crazy adventures. Said problem was solved when Bisky offered to train Alluka and Nanika so that they'd be able to have better control over their nen, and so that they could go on the adventures with the two teens.

Once reconnected and Alluka and Nanika learning under the watchful eye of Bisky, Gon had introduced Killua to Ging.

 _The event was quite hilarious. The stout Ging staring at a teen who was only about a few centimeters off of his height. The non-intimidating poof of white hair distracted him until his eyes, the same honey color as Gon's, met the slightly murderous gaze that the electric blue eyes gave off._

" _So, you must be Killua. Gon's told me quite a lot about you," Ging said, holding his hand out for Killua to shake. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gon nearly bouncing off the wall as his, pre-proclaimed, best friend in the whole world met his father. Ging hadn't been so up to the idea, not being a people person, but once he heard that Killua was a Zoldyck, he had to meet him._

 _Killua stared at the hand. He was, honestly, extremely nervous, probably more then Gon was when he had to meet Ging. The man, though not looking like much, had an extremely large aura, but that wasn't what made him nervous. It was the fact that this man was the reason why he had met Gon in the first place. He was why they had gone to so many different and amazing places. He was also the reason why the split at the World Tree happened in the first place, but also the reason why they reconnected._

 _Taking the hand reluctantly, Killua offered a forced smile. "Really? Actually, I'm not surprised. He does tend to talk."_

" _Hey!" Gon shouted at Killua's remark, which was returned with Killua sticking out a tongue and causing Ging to chuckle._

" _He sure does, but I suppose it's genetic. Anyways, I hear you're a Zoldyck."_

 _The glare that Ging got chilled him to the bone and he could here Gon squeak._

" _So what's it to you, old man?" Killua said, his voice chilling the bone and causing Ging to shiver._

" _Ging, that's not the right thing to say to him," Gon's mumbled, eyes growing wide._

 _Attempting to return the cold glare, Ging let go of Killua's hand, then straightened himself out so that he'd be a little taller. "I was just wondering. I was surprised when my son said his best friend in the whole world, to quote his words, was among the most infamous group of criminals in history."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Killua gave him a smirk. "Ging, you're walking on thin-"_

" _It's all good Gon. I just wanted to see if your old man actually had balls."_

 _Taken aback by the comment, Ging let out a bellow, watching as Gon trotted over to Killua, seeming to scold Killua for this comment, only receiving comeback along the lines of him being an idiot and how Killua wanted to see if he was the real deal._

 _Ging could see what Gon saw in Killua, especially when his blue eyes softened and gave off a caring look when they all began to talk a little more._

After the whole Ging thing was done and over with, Killua and Gon set out to put their Hunter's license to some good use, taking on all the jobs that they could, from finding missing people to catching infamous criminals.

Now, here they were, back in Yorknew, taking time between missions, and they were being themselves. Gon oohing and awing at all the things that the world before them had to offer while Killua made comments of Gon's childlike behavior and causing his own set of a ruckus amongst the shop owners and their customers. Nothing seemed to be different from the usual, but, that day, a lot was going to change.

Gon's eyes wandered across the crowds until they landed on a billboard that was glittering with posters. Darting over to the board, his face was basically pressed into one of the most flashy posters.

"What'cha find?" a white haired boy snicker behind Gon.

With the biggest smile imaginable, Gon looked at Killua and started to jump up and down, as if what he had to say was the most important thing in the world. "Look! Look! There's a festival on the days that we're here!" Gon grabbed Killua's hand and began to shake it violently. "We need to go!"

Killua's eyes glanced between the poster and his extremely excited friend.

 _What do you do at a festival anyways?_ Killua thought, which ended up with his face scrunching into a displeased look.

"Ne, what's wrong Killua?" Gon asked, slightly dropping his smile.

"Umm, it's nothing."

Finally, a frowned claimed the always honest boys face. "Don't lie," he crossed his arms and locked his honey brown eyes with electric blue.

Killua, slightly uncomfortable underneath his friend's gaze, looked way and scratched at his cheek. "I just… I don't know what you do at a festival because I've never been."

"YOU'VE NEVER B-" Gon screamed out, getting the attention of everyone within 10 meters.

Killua clamped his hand over Gon's mouth, giving him a glare. Gon returned the glare with an apologetic look, which caused Killua to sigh and remove his hand. Exchanging a look, KIllua began to examine the poster. "Yes, I've never been," he began, not making any eye contact. A slight blush claimed his cheeks, "but I've always wanted to go."

The spiky haired teen allowed a large smile to claim his face, then he grabbed Killua's hand and began to weave their way through the crowded streets.

"WAHH, GON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Killua cried out, attempting to regain his footing, which eventually happened. He raced side by side with Gon, shooting him another glare.

"Sorry, Killua, I just wanted to get started with the shopping as soon as possible."

A puzzled look consumed KIllua's face, "Why?"

"To buy Yukatas." Instantly, Killua's thoughts raced to images of Kalluto and his mother when he was six. He gave an unimpressed look to Gon, who gave him a sheepish smile. "We can't just go to a festival and not look the part."

Huffing, Killua shoved his hands into his pockets and looked in straight ahead. "Fine, whatever you want to do, but I WILL NOT, WILL NOT, wear anything thing that looks anywhere near feminine."

"Awe, but KIllua would look as good in floral."

As soon as those words left Gon's mouth, Killua tackled him, face completely flushed.

"WAH, GON! TAKE IT BACK!" Killua yelled, locking him in a headlock.

"AHH, Killua, you're choking me. I'm gonna die."

"Good, then you can take your words to the grave."

Killua dropped Gon, shooting him a glare before shoving his hands back into his pockets. Laughing, Gon walked up to Killua's side and then began to, again, make their way towards the stores.

Inside one of the many stores littering the streets, Killua and Gon, mostly Gon, inspected each yukata. Killua yawned, pretending to be intrigued by one of the designs.

"Hey, Killua. I found the one that I want. What about you?" Gon asked, wearing a green, ombre to orange, yukata and a pair of a light wood Geta's (traditional sandals).

Killua looked Gon up and down and nodded his head. "Definitely something you'd choose. The wild colors are your norm."

Puffing out his cheeks, Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua. "That's mean. But you're still avoiding the question."

Not making eye contact, Killua unhooked a yukata from around his arm and handed it to Gon. It was all sorts of shades of blue, and, as he held it, it seemed to make his pale skin glow.

Face lighting up, Gon grabbed Killua's hand and dragged him towards the change rooms. "Put it on. I wanna see how it looks and you need to see if it fits."

Complying with Gon's order, he slipped into a change room, where a man was waiting to help him change.

"Hello, my name is Joga. I'll be helping you today."

Killua immediately started waving his hands, "No, that won't be necessary. I know how to put these on."

Joga stared at him for a second, then offered him a smile. "I understand. Don't worry. I won't look where you're thinking."

A large blushed flushed all over Killua's face. "No, that's not it. I just… I'm fine on my own."

Joga nodded, then left the room. Killua let out a small sigh.

 _I suppose a normal person would've let him help_ , he said, beginning to take off his shirt. Instantly, his eyes glanced along all the silvery scars that blended into his body. _But I'm not normal. Much less these scars._

He began to pull on the ensemble, letting the smooth cloth sit on his shoulders as he did the obi up around his waist. He looked in the mirror, somewhat satisfied, then started to pull back the curtain to see Gon chatting away with Joga.

"Yeah, Killua's really cool. He's an ex-assassin."

Killua cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others. He stepped out all the way, putting a hand on his hip and giving Gon a glare. "What have I told you about telling people personal information?"

Feeling the angered waves radiating off of Killua, Gon gave him a bright smile, in attempts to cool him off. "Not too. But Joga asked me why you wouldn't let him help you. How am I supposed to tell him you're self-conscious about your scars and you don't like showing strangers."

Before either Joga or Gon knew it, Killua hand socked Gon in the head, his glaring growing even more dangerous by the second. "I am not self-conscious, I just don't want people asking for life stories."

The actions between the two boys caused Joga to laugh, "Well, it doesn't matter because you got it on yourself just fine. I'd say it's a perfect fit, what about you, Gon?"

"Oh yeah, just wait for a second," Gon said before taking Killua's shoulders and placing him a step back. He then began to walk around Killua, looking over every little detail. Killua's skin crawled underneath the intense gaze of his energetic friend, but he avoided it.

 _Keep your cool. No need to think of this that way_ , he repeated over and over again in his head, pushing away the growing embarrassment.

At this point, Gon had stopped pacing in circles and was now just staring at the yukata, as if in deep thought.

Finally giving in, Killua flicked his forehead. "Stop staring, idiot. It's creepy."

"Sorry," Gon immediately said, rubbing his slicked forehead. "I just was thinking about how good you look."

As if on cue, Killua's face turned to the color of a tomato and he looked away, "Don't say embarrassing things like that. It's weird." He walked back into the change room and closed the curtain behind him.

Gon stared at the curtain, the image of Killua in his yukata still stuck in his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Beware

**Chapter 2: Beware**

Within a few minutes, both of the boys had bought what they needed and were currently heading back to their hotel. It was getting close to eleven pm, and intoxicated people were starting to show up more and more as they neared their hotel.

As the two boys walked by an alleyway, two men slipped out, eyes basically ripping away the clothes on the boy's backs.

"Hey, Kit. There are some kids over there. Think we can get a good play around with em," one of the men slurred, beer bottle dangling in his hand.

The man, named Kit, looked Killua and Gon up and down as if assessing if they were worth his time, which caused both of the boys to groan. At the age of 15, they had been able to kick, nearly, every person within Hunter's association's ass, with little to no effort.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea, Mik," Kit said. Feet began to pound against the cement ground as they trotted towards the two boys, perverted looks painting their face.

"Hey sexy," a hushed voice whispered into Killua eyes as an arm slung itself over his shoulders. The sudden voice and the word choice caused Killua to shiver, hands morphing into their claw form. Gon, noticing the change in aura from his friend, tapped Killua's wrist, telling him to put away his claws.

Taking a deep breath, Killua suppressed his aura and continued to avoid making eyes contact with the male evading his personal space.

 _No need to cause an uproar. These two are nothing but perves. We've dealt with Hisoka, we can deal with them._ Killua thought to himself, shivering again at the memory of the perverted clown.

"Awe, look at these two," Mik said as he crept up beside Gon, pointing towards Gon motion to calm Killua. "They seem to be scared. You want to hold hands as we take you, you can. I think that will excite us all the more." He licked his lips, fingers itching at his sides.

"Eww, no," Gon cringes, face scrunching at the thought.

"Well, spiky's out," Kit began, the man threading his hand through shoulder length green locks. He then directed his eyes to Killua and began to thread his fingers through Killua's silky mane. "I can live with that, but fluffy here ain't getting away that easy," he whispered, tipping Killua's chin up and licking his lips.

Not doing anything, Killua looked him dead in the eyes, not showing any emotion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gon start to walk towards him and Kit, fists balled.

"Get your hands off him!" Gon yelled, trying to push the man away from Killua, only to be held back by Mik. "Let me go!"

Listening closely, Killua closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Gon, don't fight. There's no point on falling into these asshats stupidity. They're below us, and we've dealt with Hisoka."

A sharp whistle left Kit's mouth as he leaned closer. "Damn, he's got a dirty mouth. Wonder what else it can do?"

"Yeah, wonder if he could suck me off with skill?" Mik questioned, which caused Gon to growl, eyebrows frowning furiously.

He stomped on Mik's foot, causing him to yelp. Seeing this action, Kit grabbed Killua's arms and twisted them behind his back, grabbing the pocket knife and putting it to Killua's throat.

 _Great,_ Killua thought, rolling his eyes. _I could've, no, should've avoided that._ "Damn it," he bite out, feeling the cold steel pressing against his adam's apple

Mik took Killua's 'capture' as a signal and pulled Gon's hands behind his backs. KIllua hissed and glared up at Kit. "Release him right now."

"Why should I do that, fluffy?" Mik purred into his ear. "You aren't exactly in the position to be making demands."

"No matter what happens here, I will always be in the position to make demands, because, right now, I could rip your throat out, so let him go." Killua's eyes turned cold as he looked up at his captor.

"I doubt it," Kit said, putting a hand on Killua's shoulder and drifting it up to rub on his neck.

"I'm not joking." Killua hissed at the two cocky males, trying to ignore as Kit played with his neck.

During this whole thing, Gon was trying not to let rage consume him. _We've dealt with Hisoka, and Killua isn't actually threatened. He's trying not to hurt them…_ he kept repeating, trying to convince himself not to kill the two perverts.

Instantly, they began the howl in laughter, trying hard not to let go of their prey.

Kit finally spoke up and turned Killua so that their noses were almost touching. "I love it when they bite back. But, no matter what you say, you won't get out of this."

Without warning, Killua spits in his face, which came as a shock to everyone but Gon.

"Go fuck a cow," Killua growled, shaking loss his arms and knocking the knife out of his hands in one swift movement. Now loss, Killua ran over to Gon and kicked Mik in the face, which freed Gon.

Gon, ran up to Killua. "Are you good?" Gon asked, staring him in the eyes.

This earned a small laugh from Killua, who offered one of his fake 'I'm okay' smiles. "Yeah. Violated, but all good."

Finally recovered from the action, both men stood up and exchanged a look.

"Geez, these two are tough. I really want to know what they can do, specifically Fluffy," Kit said, giving Killua a dirty look.

"Let's go Gon," Killua whispered, pulling Gon in the direction of the hotel.

"Hey hey. Not so soon. We still haven't gotten to where we need to go. If it makes you feel and better, we'll let the spiky one back in on the action. It looks like his ass is a little too tight compared to your, but we can make it work," Mik purred.

Killua stopped dead in his tracks and dropped Gon's hand. "Talk all the shit you want about me," Killua said in a near whisper, Gon noticing the bubbling anger. Killua whipped around, his aura spiking at an extreme rate. "But no one, NO ONE, gets to talk to him that way."

"Killu-"

"Not now, Gon!" Killua snapped, his focus still on the two older males who were standing in silence.

Kit stepped forward first. "Well, isn't someone bitchy. That means you'd be a good slut."

Mik noticed Kit's mocking and joined in, "Yeah. No wonder you don't mind the crude attention. I bet you'd eat up both our dicks at the same time."

Killua's eyes narrowed, ready to give a comment for everything they could throw at him.

 _So long at they don't go at Gon._

. Then, a fist flew out from the right, hitting Mik in the jaw, causing him to fall back, but not get knocked out. Gon stood, huffing, anger swelling up in him. "Don't talk to him that way. He may not act like he cares, BUT I WILL!" Gon yelled out.

Sensing Gon's murderous intent, Killua looked over at Gon, and grabbed at his hand, pulling him down the streets to their hotel.

In the hotel, Gon set the bags down and then stood at the peephole of the door for a few seconds, making sure that they weren't followed. Once satisfied, he looked over at Killua, who was leaning on the window frame, looking blankly out at the sky.

Slowly making his way across the room, Gon stood beside his white-haired friend and watched.

Against the moonlight, Killua couldn't be described by words. Majestic came close but still wasn't right. Gon had always had a hard time when it came to thinking of those types of words, but Killua always knew what he meant, so he didn't need to worry about knowing the right word. Well, Killua knew what he meant in every situation but ones like these.

From what Gon could figure, Killua thought that, because of all the terrible things he had done (because of his family), he didn't deserve the kind and good things and found himself selfish for wanting them. He deserved the bad only. Every time he thought of it, Gon got angry, but he didn't let it phase him. He just needed to give Killua all of the good things he deserved. Remind him that he did deserve them.

"You're a big idiot. You know that right," Killua mumbled, voice breaking the thick but silence between them.

"Me? I think your were the biggest idiot," Gon replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Trying to solve that issue without fighting. That ended badly. Besides, there's only one way to deal with… what would you call them?"

"Prowlers, I suppose," Killua answered, not looking at him.

"Yeah, that's it, but that's beside the point. If we had just shaken them off or scared them a bit, it would've been over sooner."

"Yeah, but they could've started to stalk us and I really don't need that," Killua huffed, leaning back onto the bed behind him.

Gon nodded, then moved so that he was right in front of Killua. Giving him a quirked eyebrow, Killua didn't move. They stayed there for a few seconds until Gon sat down beside and wound his arms around Killua's middle, snuggling his face into the other's chest.

The sudden action caused Killua to gasp and tense up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't need to take what they said. You deserve better."

Killua opened his mouth to say something, but closed it at a lose words. They sat like they did for a while, Killua petting Gon's head cautiously, which earned a hum in satisfaction.

"What are you? A dog?"

"That's mean,"

"It's true,"

Gon looked up at Killua and gave him a smile. "Thanks for defending me, by the way."

Killua blushed, "Yeah, yeah. It's kind of expected, seeing as you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't let me defend you. You also got to hit both of them, AND you broke me out of that guys hold. So now I feel guilty," Gon said, sitting up so he'd be level with Killua.

"Well, you did punch the guy in the face, but what they were saying isn't anything I can't handle."

"That's your problem," Gon yelled, now standing up on the bed. "You say you can take it, but you don't need to. So don't take shit!"

Killua's eyes shot open and Gon's did once he noticed why. Killua stood up on the bed with him, then felt his head, honestly concerned. "Are you okay? You never swear."

"Stop it," Gon whined, pushing the others hand away. "I can swear when I want to. I just don't do it a lot."

Killua started to laugh, which erupted into a full on fit where he was holding his stomach and rolling on the bed. "It's not funny Killua!"

Killua wiped away a few of the tears, then nodded. "But your face was."

Gon jumped down and sat beside Killua, then his eyes lit up. Hurtling over the beds, he ran over to their bags and began to throw their contents out onto the bed.

Curious, Killua crawled on his bed and leaned onto his elbows, examining Gon's actions closely. "Whatcha doing now?"

"We need to start setting money out for tomorrow. Also, our yukatas need to sit out so they don't wrinkle," Gon said while he performed the said actions. Killua looked over at the clock, which read fifteen minutes after midnight.

"While you do that, I'm gonna shower and turn in," Killua yawned.

A snicker came from Gon. Killua jerked his head over and shot a playful but serious glare. "What's the snicker about?"

"Just thinking about how crazy your hair's gonna be."

Huffing, Killua grabbed a change of clothes and made his way towards the door. "Whatever. I'm gonna dry it a bit before I go to bed anyways, and since when is my hair ever not insane?"

"True," Gon said, tapping his chin.

Killua entered the bathroom and turned on the showering. Stripping from his clothes, Killua looked in the mirror and sighed.

 _There's no use thinking about what they said. They're just perverts, looking to mess with us_. Killua thought, placing a hand over a scar that raced down the middle of his chest, ending just above his lower abdomen. _Yeah, they'd never be interested in something like me._ A small chuckle left his lips before he got in the shower and let the scalding water drizzle against his skin.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Up

**Chapter #3: Meet Up**

A few minutes passed and Killua exits the bathroom, only to see Gon sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, which was broadcasting news on the festival.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to actually get to go to a festival tomorrow," He whispered before crouching down and poking Gon the stomach. When all he got was a slight grumble, he sighed and lugged the other over his shoulder and threw him onto his bed.

Done with his 'work', he slipped underneath the covers of his bed and curled into a small ball.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he heard movement from Gon's side of the room, which was followed by opening drawers and doors. Soon the shower was turned on and a yelp came from, what Killua presumed to be, Gon meeting the cold water. He snickered before listening to the hum of water pounding on the tub.

Around ten minutes later, The shower was off and the ray of light from the bathroom enter the room only light by the full moon. The padding of feet kept going for a few seconds between the two boys bed. Eventually, Killua had had enough.

"What is it Gon?" Killua asked, not moving an inch from his position.

"Umm, can I sleep with you?" Gan asked in a barely audible voice.

Killua rolled over and looked up at Gon, who was cradling a pillow in his arms. "Is there a reason, or is this one of your just feelings or whatever?"

Gon went to say something, but closed his mouth. Killua raised an eyebrow the scooted over, giving him enough room to scoot in. Gon, taking this as a yes, slipped in and stared at Killua, who was still giving him a questioning look.

"I take it you won't tell me?"

"Umm, I just don't want you to be alone-"

"We're in the same room," Killua interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here to support you because I wasn't-"

"No, we are not having this conversation again," Killua interrupted again, knowing that the conversation was going to lead to talk about their time with the chimera ants, which always lead to tears and other feelings that Killua didn't want ot have to deal with at the moment.

Gon nodded then looked away. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just don't think either of us wants to be alone right now."

Killua nodded then snuggled back into the covers, which caused Gon to laugh slightly, earning a glare from Killua.

The two began to sleep, and, eventually, when they woke up, they'd find that they'd be wrapped in each other's limbs, escape nearly impossible.

After the inevitable entanglement de-tanglement, the two boys ate breakfast in the hotel eating area (AN: or whatever you call it). Killua was loading his already extremely sugary cereal with even more sugar while Gon picked away at his pathetic scrambled eggs.

"They'll get cold if you don't eat them fast enough," Killua said, pointing a the eggs with his spoon.

"I know that, but they're horrible," Gon grumbled, immediately regretting his words.

Killua gave him the most pissed off smile possible. "Okay, we haven't worked in the past two weeks because someone wanted a 'vacation'. On top of that, we paid for tickets to one of the most expensive cities in the world and bought yukatas from one of the most expensive stores on the street. Care to fill me in on anything I missed."

Wanting to respond, Gon tried to think of something worth saying, but came up short, which caused a satisfied look to spread across Killua's face. "And my point is proven. So, we need to suck it up for now and 'vacay' or we can get a job."

"No!" Gon basically shouted as he stood up, receiving a few looks before he sat back down. "We agreed we'd take a month off and spend a week of it traveling, a week here and meet up with Leorio and Kurapika, then a week back on Whale Island."

Killua nodded and stuffed the last bite of sugary cereal into his mouth, then started to tap his chin in thought. "How much money do we have left?"

"We have 10,000 Jenni set aside for each of us tonight and, overall, we have around 30 million Jenni."

Nodding, Killua began to mumble to himself, "That's enough for us to spend in the hotel for a few nights, go out for dinner and lunch a few times and get a ticket to Whale Island."

"Okay then. There we can make some money with fishing. But right now we have to meet with Kurapika and Leorio. I want to ask them if they want to come to the festival with us," Gon said, standing up and taking their plates and setting them in the gray bins in the corner of the room.

Following, Killua and Gon headed out of the hotel towards the pre-determined meeting place, which was the spot they had all met up when they were last in Yorknew. Whistling a tune, Killua laced his fingers through his hair, watching as Gon skipped through the streets with his normal cheerful carefree demeanor, which caused kids to immediately hoard towards him. This didn't surprise him, especially when they hit the park about two hours earlier than the time they had all planned and Gon raced off to play with a few kids. What did surprise him was the one kid who kept looking over at him.

He softly smiled at the boy, then sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, enjoying the quiet until he felt a small aura approach him. He opened one eye to see the kid from before with big green eyes and soft blue hair shyly standing in front of him.

"What's up?" Killua asked, voice breaking the silence.

The kid offered a shy smile but didn't say anything. Looking the kid up and down, he moved to the side then patted the spot beside him. "Sit here, but, I'm warning you, if you're looking for kid-friendly, the guy with the spiky hair is more your type."

This sent a small quake through the little boy's body, which Killua presumed to be a laugh, then a thought crossed his mind as he boy sat down beside him.

They sat in silence until Killua figured out he was going to approach the question. He watched as Gon ran around with the kids, playing a game that seemed to be a sea monster against pirates.

"So, if you don't mind me asking a question," Killua paused and waited for the kid to nodd. After he got the okay he looked at the kids, electric blue eyes meeting sea green eyes, "Are you mute?"

The kid's eyes widened, then he stopped for a second, looking as if he was going to get up to grab something. "You don't need to grab something to write on, I can understand sign language, it was part of my training."

The kid smiled so widely the began to sign. " _Yeah. I can't make any sounds, which means I can't speak. My mom and dad say I won't grow out of it, but I hope that I can._ "

Killua nodded, smiling at the boy's contagious enthusiasm, "Yeah, I think you can if you really try."

" _Thank you. Oh, I'm wondering about some training you mentioned?_ " The boy signed, face gleaming with joy.

A crashing feeling attempted to wash over Killua, but he pushed it back and smiled at the boy and leaned really close, putting a hand between them. "I used to be an assassin and now I'm a hunter." As he whispered, the boy's eyes widened and his smile consumed his face.

" _Really?! That's awesome!_ " The boy signed before pointing towards Gon, who was now tickling a random kid. " _Is he an assassin too?_ "

Shaking his head, Killua offered him a smile. "He's too loud to be one, you got to be extremely quiet, but he is a hunter."

The boy perked up at the word quiet then rubbed his forehead, before signing again." _If you need to be quiet to be an assassin, I'd be really good at it._ "

Immediately, Killua's face darkened which caused the kid to scoot back. Seeing the kid shy off, Killua's face saddened then he offered a forced smiled. "What's your name?"

" _Creek._ "

"Well, Creek, being an assassin is really bad. You hurt a lot of people and you get hurt yourself. It's really hard, but, if you want something cool to do, you should try to be a Hunter-"

"Yeah, being a Hunter is awesome," a cheerful voice broke through, Gon standing with a large smile on his face. "Did you know that, despite there being a lot of stages in the Hunter exam. Killua passed in only one stage. He beat everyone up without a scratch," Gon said, addressing the whole group children that was formed around him.

"Really!" A little girl shouted.

"NO WAY! That means he's stronger than Gon," Another said which caused Gon to puff out his cheeks.

"No he is not. We're are only equal grounds."

"That's what a loser says," Killua interjected, which caused a bunch of kids to laugh and Gon to stick his tongue out at him.

"Well, I still say we're on even grounds. Anyways, who's this?"

"This is Creek," Killua said. "He's fluent in sign language and could beat your ass in a competition any day."

"KILLUA! Language," a voice said behind them, which turned out to be the blonde haired genius known as Kurapika.

Killua looked over at Kurapika and gave him a playful smirk, "Mom friend's here."

Kurapika gave him a distasteful look and sighed, obviously displeased.

"Okay guys, I gotta go now. Maybe we'll play another time and Killua will tell you all cool stories." Gon said to the children who groaned and whined before heading off in different directions.

Creek hung back and looked up with an extremely sad face. Killua, melting underneath the gaze, pulled out a slip of paper he had in his pocket then began to write down his phone number and handed it to the boy before ruffling his blue hair. "Text me whenever you have questions or when you want to talk and I'll respond whenever I can."

The boy nodded, then began to walk away before he turned around and gave Killua a big hug, which only took Killua a second to return.

As Creek ran off Kurapika began to laugh and Killua shot him a look. "What's so funny, Mama-pika?"

"Oh nothing," Kurapika said as he covered his mouth. "I just never figured you'd be good with kids. Gon isn't a surprise, but you definitely are."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I have two younger siblings, for your information, so I know how to care for kids," Killua said, arms crossed as Gon joined Kurapika in laughing.

"Are you guys making fun of Kaylua," A manlier voice from the origin of Leorio, in his usual suit and tie.

"That is butchery of my name, ya old geezer," Killua said getting and walking up to Leorio with an unimpressed look.

"HEY! How many times do I need to remind you I'm only a few years older than you guys?"

"Evidently, it will be till the day you die," Kurapika said before walking over with Gon, who was, still, laughing at Killua being flustered.

"Which won't be long if you all keep making fun of me for being good with kids," Killua declared before scooping up his and Gon's bags. "Anyways, there was a purpose to this meeting besides making fun of me. Let's go see the town."

Nodding furiously, Gon took his bag from Killua, then lead the way with Leorio by his side.

It had been an unspoken agreement between Kurapika and Gon that, under very strict circumstances, would Killua and Leorio ever be able to walk side by side on the streets. This unspoken agreement was decided when Killua and Leorio once broke out into a brawl, which was just Killua avoiding attacks from Leorio, all because Killua had commented Leorio on not having as many wrinkles as the day before. From that day forth, they were only allowed to stand, walk, or sit beside each, under certain circumstances.

"So, Killua, how have things been?" Kurapika asked, attempting to make conversation with Killua, as the two loudest of the group animatedly talked in front of them.

"Good, I suppose. Nothing new," Killua tapped his chin in the thought, then, when he came up with nothing, he shrugged. "Nothing is all I can come up with, besides the fact that our nen is so advanced that we've been ranked with the Zodiacs." (AN: I'm doing this just to where the anime ended, due to the fact that I haven't read that far in the Manga)

"Oh, that sounds like anything but nothing," Kurapika commented as they took a turn down the street.

Sheepishly, Killua scratched his cheek. "I suppose. I think I've just gotten used to everything being so important that nothing feels special."

Kurapika let out a small laugh the set a hand on Killua's shoulder, which didn't seem the way it used to, seeing as Killua was the same height, maybe taller, than Kurapika. "You do have a point. Anyways, I heard about a festival in town. Are you going?"

"Yeah, Gon convinced me to go. He even spent a ton of our money on yukatas. How about you? Are you going to go?"

Kurapika thought for a second, then offered an apologetic smile. "No, sorry. I have to work. I was only to squeeze a bit of time in with you guys. I'm sure Leorio could go though."

"You're sure I could go where?" Leorio asked, stopping the whole group.

"The festival. Gon and I are going," Killua responded, folding his hands in front of him, eyes shut as if this conversation was uninteresting, which caused Leorio to twitch.

"I can't go with you, actually, because I've got a date with a chick and we're going there. Besides that, I don't think she could handle meeting," he pointed at Kurapika, "Your smart-ass comebacks," he then pointed at Gon, "Your energy," then he pointed at Killua, "And you in general."

"Hey, what's the mean?" Killua snapped, glaring at Leorio.

"Well, despite your cute looks, your whole personality would scare anyone who doesn't have the complete density of Gon-"

"Hey!" Gon interrupted.

"Off. Also, if you didn't scare her off with your personality, I think if she knew that I was friends with a Zoldyck would scare her off. But, if we stick it out for a while, she will meet you one by one. Preferably, Kurapika, because he's nearest to normal, Gon, because meeting a child as my friend first is creepy and he's not scary, then Killua, which will be the true testament to her being a good girlfriend for me."

"Awe, thanks for giving me the down low on how you're going to test your future girlfriends," Killua said sarcastically before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking. "Either way, we aren't meeting her tonight, so let us doing something that doesn't involve Leorio telling us about his love life. It's gross."

"Well, at least I have one, you spoiled brat," Leorio said racing after him. The action caused Gon and Kurapika to exchange look before claiming spots that separated the two.


	4. Chapter 4: Festival Lights

**Chapter 4: Festival Lights**

The day had been filled with Leorio and Gon discussing dating tips, Killua groaning and fake vomiting to annoy Leorio, and Kurapika giving his two-cents here and there. Overall, it didn't seem like they hadn't seen each other in over a year.

When they split up, Leorio ended up breaking down, giving each of them, including Killua, a huge bear hug, his snot getting all over their clothes. Kurapika left immediately after Leorio, getting ready to get back to work and Gon and Killua were left to go back to the hotel, taking an alternative route then the night before, just in case.

At the hotel, they began to get ready, changing into their yukatas and talking about Gon's past experiences.

Gon knew, though Killua would never admit it, that Killua was probably more excited then he was. It made Gon smile as his friend tugged at the fabric of his yukata, trying to get it as comfortable as possible, but Gon knew that he was just tugging at it because he was nervous. In all his 15 years, Gon had been to around 20 festivals, most of them were fishing festivals and, of course, the annual New Year's Festival Mito-san always threw, inviting the whole town.

"You said you've never been to a festival, right?" Gon asked as Killua, once again, played with his untamable hair.

Glancing back, Killua nodded, then offered a small smile. "I always saw them on TV's and stuff. Actually, the people from the towns around our house threw parties at the gates when I was younger. My parents always said that they were doing it in an effort to make us seem weak and so they could try to draw us into a trap, or something like that. BUt I honestly doubt it," he turned around to face Gon then leaned against the wall, fiddling with the seam of his obi. "They were always so happy, the people, and no one ever seemed to do anything that was hostile. I watched one from the top of the wall one day."

"Cool!" Gon said, jumping up and running over to Killua. "What was it like?"

"I don't know. Bright, I guess," Killua said, sheepishly scratching his cheek and not meeting Gon's eyes. "One of the kids saw me up on the wall, which was my wrong, and it got the whole festival in a weird uproar. People would pass and wave, some even offered me food, but I didn't leave the wall."

"Some kids even asked me to play, and, like she had some sort of radar attached to her head, my mother showed up and drag me away by my ear. After that, she started screaming at me and the next year they didn't hold a festival at the gates."

Nodding in concentration, Gon smiled at Killua. "Then you've been to a festival, but you haven't participated. I know you're gonna have fun then."

Letting out a laugh, Killua nodded, then stood up to his full height and made his way towards the door. "Well, how about we go then?"

"Yeah."

The lights lit up the streets as the bustling crowds, once again, claimed the streets of Yorknew. That's where Killua and Gon found themselves weeding their way from booth to booth, trying everything that they got to chance too.

"Gon! Look at this!" Killua said, dragging Gon by their intertwined hands, face consumed by an overwhelming smile that made Gon laugh. It was rare to see Killua excited about something, even rarer to see him being open about it.

"What is it?" Gon asked, allowing the same excitement Killua was radiating to seep through his body.

KIllua stopped and started to bounce up and down in front of a booth that had a game. "I went to challenge you, then whoop your ass," he explained, while taking a seat and fiddling with the darts that the man behind the counter had presented him.

"Okay then," Gon laughed out, taking a seat beside him.

"OOOKKKK," the man said, voice rolling. "The object of the game is to hit fish that jump out of the water with your darts."

Grinning, Gon elbowed Killua in the side. "You picked the wrong game to play with me."

"We'll see. I'll beat your ass and set a new record while doing so," Killua said matter-of-factly and then turned to the man and gave him the money.

"Okay, here we go," the man said.

Moments later, the game was over and Killua was walking away with a cat-like grin and a bag of chocolates in tow. Gon was sulking behind him, mumbling about how he had lost his touch.

"Don't be so sad. I'll share the chocolates with you," Killua turned and leaned forward so that he and Gon were at eye level. Registering what he said, he added on a bit," but only a few."

"REALLY?" Gon practically jumped on Killua as he hugged him.

A blush covered Killua's face as he looked away, then handed Gon the bag of chocolates. "I won't be doing this again, so take a few. "

Frantically nodding, Gon grabbed two big handfuls and stuffed them into his mouth. "Thank you!"

Killua looked away, then proceeded to their destination, which they had predetermined to be the top of the hill, from where they would watch the fireworks go off. Glancing back, Killua broke off into a run, which Gon followed with complaints. Distracted from the look on Gon's face and the blinding beauty of the festival, he ran smack into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" An all too familiar voice said, which caused Killua's smile to curl into a grin.

"Sorry, ya old geezer," He said, looking up at Leorio, who was dressed in his normal suit and tie and had a woman standing beside him with a skin tight red dress.

"LEORIO!" Gon shouted, running up to him and tackling/hugging him before looking at the girl beside him, who was giving them all a confused look. "Is this your date?"

Leorio smiled through the obvious panic in his eyes and placed a soft hand on the girl's shoulder, which earned him a small blush. "Yep, this is Lillianne."

The girl waved a hand and offered a small smile, "Just call me Lilly."

"And the spiky haired kid is Gon, the energetic one I told you about."

Gon smiled then walked up to her and offered a hand, which she took. "It's nice to meet you. I hope Leorio's been nice to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leorio asked/yelled.

"It means that you can be an ass at times, old man," Killua interjected, giving a cat-like smirk.

Leorio groaned, the gestured to Killua. "That's Killua."

"You didn't mention him… wait, is he the kid that calls you old man all the time?"

"That's him," Leorio sighed. "Despite his innocent looking outside, this kid is the demon."

Killua nodded, then looked the girl up and down before raising an eyebrow. "Are you a hunter?"

"Yes, how'd you guess?" Lilly said before giving him an odd eye.

"The spot in your purse there is about the size of a Hunter License and you don't seem to be shying off from Mr. excited over here," Killua said as he jabbed a thumb at Gon. "Only Hunters and a select few people can handle his energy."

"Killua, don't be mean. Also, it's rude to snoop around."

"Another reason why you are the last person I wanted her to meet," Leorio grumbled, before looking over at Lily, who was giving him a disapproving look. "What?"

"That's not really a bad thing that he can determine Hunter's from normal people, you know?"

Killua smiled then glared at Leorio. "Ha, take that. I think your date likes me more than you."

"You are quite cute," Lilly said, which caused everyone to go quiet.

Leorio and Gon exchanged a glance, before looking at Killua who was frozen in spot, not moving, a blush forming on his face, which caused them both to break out in a fit of laughter.

Lilly looked concerned before she glanced over at Leorio, asking for answers. Finally able to calm himself down, he jabbed a finger over at Killua. "You called him cute…"

"Yeah, your point,"

"He's so embar-"

"Shut it Leorio, before I take that tongue of yours out of your mouth," Killua said, his voice cold and eyes nearly blank. This caused Lily to squeak and Gon noticed that they were all nearing dangerous territory.

He put a hand on Killua's shoulder, which caused the tense white haired boy to relax a bit. "Sorry about that. Killua just doesn't like it when people embarrass him. He gets embarrassed really easily, especially when people are honest, especially when his friends are honest," he hooked his arm around Killua's shoulders, who shot him a glare then stared at the floor. "You should see him when I said he looked good in his yukata. He was as red as a tomato."

"Gon, this isn't any better," Killua mumbled, starting to walk towards the hill. He looked back, then offered a small smile. "Sorry for spooking you, but he's got such a big mouth threats only shut him up. Take that as advice for handling the old man."

He ran off, then Gon started to follow him and turned around, running backwards. "It was nice to meet you. Sorry for bombarding you on the first date, but you've meet us and so it's all good. So, see ya around." He turned back and caught up to Killua and gave him a smile.

"Why are you so smug?" Killua asked, not bothering to look at him.

"It's just someone else thinks you're cute, so you know I'm not lying when I call you cute," Gon said nonchalantly, before gaining a bit of lead.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Killua yelled at Gon, before looking ahead and mumbling under his breath. "I swear you're gonna be the death of me.:

"Finally. It took long enough," Killua said before plopping down on the ground.

Gon nodded in agreement, the sat beside him, eyeing Killua's hand as it sprawled out across the grass. Taking his chance, he knitted his thicker, darker fingers in with Killua's long and leaner ones. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together, which made him smile a little wider.

Tensing up at the sudden touch, Killua looked over at Gon who, was staring at their hands, his usual grin painting his face. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't bother, knowing that it wouldn't result in anything. Sighing, he leaned towards Gon so that their shoulders were touching, allowing himself to completely relax.

A small laugh exited Gon's mouth, which caused Killua to shoot him a glance. "Why are you laughing."

"Nothing, I was just expecting you to get angry."

"Am I not allowed to relax?" Killua asked defensively.

"It's not that," Gon reassured. "You just don't, so It caught me off guard."

Killua huffed, then sat up, which earned him a small whine from Gon. "Well, I suppose I just really enjoyed myself today, and… I have you to thank for that?"

"What was that?" Gon asked, fully hearing it, but wanting Killua to say it out loud.

"I know you heard what I said, idiot," Killua yelled, poking Gon in the cheek.

"And I know you know, but I want you to say it again,"

"Selfish prick," Killua scoffed before looking at Gon and giving in. "Fine, I have you to thank for tonight. So, thank you."

Gon's heart almost stopped when he saw the smile that Killua was giving him. It could only be described as dazzling, but dazzling wasn't enough.

"Killua," Gon softly said before slowly leaning in so that their noses were millimeters away. They each could feel the other's breath on their lips, and they just stared.

"G-Go-" Killua started, but couldn't finish as a lips crashed together.

At first, it was rough, neither having any experience, but also because Killua didn't expect the action in the least. Eventually, the kiss began to become comfortable, KIllua relaxing into the touch.

Gons hands made their way to Killua's back, pulling him in closer, fist balling up the fabric beneath them. Killua threaded his hands through Gon's spiky locks, pressing further into the kiss.

About a minute later, which felt like an eternity for the two boys, they parted, panting.

They looked at each other, foreheads resting against each other, Gon's face showcasing its signature smile paired with a soft blush and Killua's face sporting a bright blush.

"Wow," Gon eventually huffed out, causing Killua to shiver before nodding, then gulping.

"W-What was that about?" Killua asked as they slowly pulled away from each other, foreheads aching from the lack of contact.

Speechless, Gon thought for a few seconds. Killua, knowing what it meant sighed, then looked away. "It was just a whim, wasn't it," he said, voice dripping with disappointment. He hated to admit it, but he wanted it to mean more than just another one of Gon's antics.

"NO!" Gon shouted, grabbing Killua's hands, shaking his head violently. "No, it, well, it was, but it wasn't."

"Then why?"

Gon attempted to answer, mouth opening and shutting his mouth over and over again, brain faltering at every attempt. Sighing again, Killua went to stand up before Gon pulled him back down and hugged around his waist.

"I kissed you because I wanted to… because you were being so cute and, and I couldn't resist. So don't be mad, and don't leave," Gon looked up at Killua with pleading eyes, only to be met with watery blue eyes. "I want this sort of thing to happen between the two of us. I like you, and not as a friend. I like you more as a friend. It took me some time, but, now, I realise it. So don't be mad"

Shocked, Killua sheepishly scratched his cheek before looking at Gon and giving him a smile. "I-I like you that way too," He whispered, barely audible.

At those words, Gon snuggled in closer into Killua's side.

Killua didn't say anything, and neither did Gon, but, eventually, Killua leaned back onto Gon's shoulder as they watched the fireworks lighting up the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Offical

**Chapter 5: Offical**

The next day, Killua woke up with Gon's arms wrapped tightly around him. Slowly attempting to slide out of Gon's strong hold, he thought back to the night before and blushed raced to his cheeks.

 _We kissed_ , was all he could think of the images of Gon's face so close to his flashed through his memory. He reached up and touched his lips, the same lips that Gon had met.

Suddenly, the embarrassment changed into another emotion, excitement, and Killua covered his face, attempting to push away the smile crossing his lips.

A groan from Gon, along with him rolling over and letting go of Killua, woke Killua up from his thoughts and he quickly got up and started to think.

 _It meant something, right? Then, that means…_ his thoughts wandered off and he looked back at Gon's sleeping form letting the smile consume his face. He was so giddy, but he still wasn't sure what to do.

He contemplated waking Gon up when the bed shifted and Gon slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Killua said, noticing the unusual cheerfulness in his tone.

Gon seemed to notice to and he grinned sleepily up at Killua. "Good morning," he looked around the room before standing up and walking towards Killua, enveloping him in a big hug.

Tensing at first at the sudden contact, Killua eventually caved into the touch and wrapped his arms and Gon's back. Humming in satisfaction, Gon began to rock them back and forth, which eventually turned into them turning around in circles, as if they were dancing.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Yeah Gon?"

"What are we now?"

The question stopped the slow dance they were doing. Leaning back, he attempted to come up with and answer, and sighed when no one worded response came up. "I don't know." He mumbled in defeat.

Thinking hard about it, Gon took Killua's hand and began to draw circles with his thumb, staring at his dark skin contrasting the pale color. "Well, I remember Mito-san saying once that, "If you love someone, and love them more then a friend, then that means you want to have a relationship with them. So, that means we could be dating."

As the thought crossed his mind, Killua's breath hitched. _But, is that okay?_ KIllua thought.

By instinct he began to compare himself to Gon. Gon was so bright, like the sun, to the point where he sometimes could stand to look at him. Everything about him was bright. They way he laughed, the way he carried himself, the warmth he radiated, not just emotionally but physically, 24/7. That didn't even sum Gon up, it couldn't. He was strong, determined, and he always knew what he was looking for, unlike him.

"I'm not sure," Killua finally croaked out, head hanging low, feeling as if he was a dam filling up with unbridle emotions. He wasn't sure, he rarely was when it came to figuring out his feelings, especially when it came to Gon.

Gon placed a hand on Killua's chin then stroked his cheek with a thumb. "Why not? Please be honest." Gon almost pleaded.

Swallowing, Killua tried to make eye contact with Gon, but it was nearly impossible. "Because I'm not sure I-I deserve you," He whispered, as if speaking any louder would cause the room to shatter.

"And just why do you think that?" Gon's voice sounded hurt, and his eyes were laced with just as much hurt.

"Because you're so bright, determined, happy. You have so many good qualities and it's daunting. And I'm probably the exact opposite. No matter how hard I try, I always end up reporting and falling back on the way that my family taught me. I overthink things and am cautious about everything. I'd just drag you down."

Silence hung thick in the room, so thick a knife couldn't cut it. Gon and stopped tracing circles on both Killua's cheek and hand and was just staring at him.

"You've got it wrong."

"How so, Gon? You're always so ready to take on the world. So ready to do anything, to sacrifice anything. Not afraid to just be yourself. Why would you want me pulling you down with me? I already feel bad as it is being your friend, so why would you-"

"SHUT UP!" Gon yelled, which caused Killua to flinch and cease his rant. Gon lowered his voice to something just above a whisper, "Just, stop talking. You have no idea what you're saying. I feel bad being your friend because of those reason. I rely upon you so much, and you don't realise it because you're oblivious to that sort of thing. You're overthinking makes me stop and think and not putting myself in death situations. It doesn't matter to me how you do things, because any way you do anything, it always ends up being perfect."

Sniffling, Killua forced away the tears that rimmed his eyes. He didn't need, no, want to cry. SO he just nodded, then gave Gon a grateful smile. "Well, at least we each think highly of one another."

"Yeah, that's why we're such a good fit."

"I suppose," KIllua laughed out at Gon's enthusiasm before running the idea once more through his head. "Okay, it doesn't seem like d-dating wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Yes," Gon fist pumped into the air before smiling his signature smile. "So, does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want?"

"Umm, I gue-" Killua was cut off by a pair of rough lips grabbing onto his lips. The kiss was passionate and slightly messy, seeing as Gon was way too eager to initiate it. Trying their best to keep up with each other, they occasionally bumped noses, but ignored the pain.

Sliding his hands down, Gon placed a hand on the back of Killua's upper thigh, which caused Killua to yelp and break off the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"You're my boyfriend, which means I can touch you. Right?"

Killua went to say something but just ended up puffing his cheeks. Snickering at Killua's actions, Gon kissed him on the cheek, then let go and looked over at the calendar they had hung up on the wall.

"We have two days left in Yorknew, today we're meeting up with Kurapika and Leorio again. Oh, we need to ask him how that date went," Gon said, turning to Killua, whose arms were crossed.

"Yeah. Bet he got her in bed. She seemed like she was an easy one," Killua commented before starting to rummage through his bag.

"What do you mean?" Gon crouched beside Killua, face completely puzzled.

Glaring Killua flicked him in the forehead. "Don't play coy with me. I know very well you know what I meant. She was basically doing everything Leorio would want a girl to do for him. I wouldn't be surprised if she dumped him after the sex."

"Ew, that's gross Killua," Gon said before grabbing his bag and pulling out what he needed, not wanting to think about his oldest friend doing those sort of things.

Clothes laid out on the bed, Killua pulled off his shirt and threw it in a ball in the corner. He could feel Gon's eye burrowing into his back like they usually did when they changed together, but this was different from the normal.

Normally, Gon would be staring at his scars, wanting to learn everything about him, they had had an argument about that once. Now, it felt like he was trying to remember every single detail about Killua.

"Gon, you're staring again," Killua mumbled changing his pants quickly.

"Humm," Gon hummed, before he put a hand on his back, fingers spreading out across the pale skin, sending shivers down Killua's back. Not wanting the situation to get any more embarrassing for him, he pulled on his shirt then turned to Gon, a small blush brushing across his face.

The two boys glanced at each other before giving each other bright smiles. They grabbed their bags and made their way out of their hotel door, Gon skipping lightly with his hand threaded into KIllua's.

"Ne, Killua?" He asked, falling back so that the two of them were walking side by side.

"Yeah Gon?"

"Should we tell them we're dating?"

A blushed graced Killua's face as the word dating left Gon's mouth, but he pushed it back, seriously considering the honey-eyed boy's question. A cat-like smirk emerged, then he looked at Gon. "I think we should wait a bit, see if they notice. If they don't notice by the end, we'll tell them."

Thinking about the idea, Gon eventually. "Okay, but only as long as we end up telling them in the end. They need to be some of the first people to know."

A quick laugh left Killua's lips and it took all of Gon's will-power not to capture his lips. Instead, he leaned into the other's ear and huskily whispered, "So long as I'm able to hold myself back."

All of the hairs on Killua's neck stood up as Gon whispered into his ear, a quick squeak exiting his mouth before he slapped Gon on the back of the head.

"Geez, your so… you," Killua mumbled with an annoyed tone before he shoved his hands back in his pockets as they entered the breakfast lounge (AN: Still don't know what it's called.)

"Hey!" Gon shouted out at the sight of Leorio and Kurapika sitting on a park bench conversing. Running up to them, Killua stayed behind, keeping his usual pace.

"Hello," Kurapika said, a small smile painting his face at the actions of each of the teens.

Once spotting Leorio, Killua grinned ruthlessly, plans of thousands of smart-ass remarks racing through his head. "Old man, how'd your date go? Did you get laid?" Killua asked nonchalantly, which earned him a look from both Gon and Kurapika, which he ignored.

Baffled by the question, Leorio spattered as he tried to think of something to say. "No," he eventually mumbled before looking at Killua, standing up, and jabbing a finger into his chest. "But only because someone interfered."

"How did Killua interfere?" Gon asked, honestly puzzled, knowing that KIllua, despite looking like he knew exactly what was going on, was just as confused.

"I'll tell you. After you guys left, she wouldn't stop asking questions about, to quote her words exactly, 'The cute one', 'fluffy', and 'Kilu'. It was definitely a turn off, especially when we were standing and watching the fireworks. She literally went to make a move and when I didn't go in, she glared at me, turned away, and ran off."

Leorio crossed his arms then sat back down on the bench, angry flowing through his face. "What!? Does that mean she was going after m-" Gon yelled out, only to have his mouth clamped by Killua, shooting him a glare, knowing Gon as going to let something out about them dating and spoil the fun.

Kurapika gave them a look, raising his eyebrow, to which Killua offered an apologetic. "Gon, what did I say about calling people cougars?" Gon instantly knew where Killua was doing, then offered his own apology to Kurapika and Leorio.

"Anyways," Kurapika said before standing up and dusting himself off. "I believe you guys wanted to see the south end. It shouldn't be as crowded today since most people are in bed with hangovers."

"Cool!" Gon and Killua shouted in sync before they started to run off in the direction of the south end, bumping into each other occasionally.

Leorio and Kurapika started to walk before Kurapika pointed at the two. "Do you think they seem different?"

"Maybe a little more affectionate, especially Killua. He may have just had some chocolates."

"I suppose."

"Look! Look!" Gon giggled as he pulled KIllua along, who was laughing just as much as the other, commenting on things as they went on.

"Hey, Kurapika, Geezer, you're slowing us down. Hurry up or you'll be eating our dust," Killua shouted out, laughing when Gon said something about that being mean, which only earned him a stuck out tongue.

Leorio rushed up the Killua, ready to give him a good knock on the head. "Who do you think you're talking to? I can catch up to your ass any day."

"Doubt it," Kurapika, which caused both Gon and Killua to break out in a fit of laughter and Leorio to pout as if Kurapika had kicked his puppy.

"Traitor," Leorio whined, before looking around the street.

A rumble came from the bellies of the two boys, which made them laugh even more. "I'll assume you two are hungry," Kurapika said, then pointed over in the direction Leorio was looking in. "And I think Leorio's also eyeing something to eat."

Fast forward and the four are seated in a both of a fairly nice restaurant. Staring at the menu's, Killua and Gon were basically sitting on top of each other as they pointed over to the other's menu at interesting foods. This caused even Leorio to raise an eyebrow. Despite the fact they had always been close, Killua had always been aware of their positions. Even Gon would notice from time to time. But, now, it seemed as if all concerns had been tossed out the window, which caused Leorio to laugh.

Everyone looked over at him and he raised his hands up, scared by the sudden attention. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You were laughing and no one had said anything," Killua pointed out, glaring at him. "So let us in on why you were laughing."

"Fine. I was just thinking about how much trouble you guys are gonna have when you get girlfriends." The boys exchanged a glance, as if they had a secret, but it was only quick before they faded into confused frowns. Knowing they needed more information, Leorio continued, despite the glare Kurapika was shooting at him for an unknown reason. "You guys are always doing stuff together and don't give anyone else much thought, save for those who are really close to you. Once you get girlfriends, they're gonna be so jealous."

Exchanging another look, Killua gave a sight nod, which was followed by a quick blush. Smiling wide, Gon looked at Leorio. "Well, no girl will have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked, sipping at his water.

"I and Killua are dating," Gon face beamed as he looped an arm around KIllua's waist, pulling the furiously blushing teen closer.

"WHAT!" Leorio yelled while Kurapika began to nod knowingly, his past assumptions confirmed. Leorio pointed over at Killua, who refused to look at anyway. "Wait, you got him to date you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killua yelled defensively, finally making eye contact with everyone, blush still painting his face.

"You're just so closed off. It's amazing that you'd do something so drastic."

"Well, I proved your ass wrong then," Killua said before folding his arms in front of him. He leaned into Gon a bit and continued to read though his menu.

Kurapika broke the silence that was building, feeling a sense of mom pride building up in him. "So, how long have you been dating?"

"This morning," KIllua said, flipping another page in his menu.

Kurapika and Leorio exchanged a glance, then they both nodded. "We need details," Leorio practically yelled. "The confession. The decision. Everything up to this point."

More then happy to oblige, Gon began to bounce in his seat, much to Killua's dismay. "Okay, let's see," he tapped his chin, then had an aha moment. "We were sitting on the top of the hill, after we bumped into you. Then we were holding hands and Killua was relaxing a bit. Then we had an argument about him and relaxing, or something like that. Then he ended up thanking me for taking him to the festival."

Becoming even more intrigued as the story dragged on, both of the older males leaned in, not wanting to miss a second of the explantation. Kurapika for mom-friend purposes and Leorio for blackmail against Killua.

"He looked really cute when he said that," Gon giggled, which caused Killua to shift a bit, attempting to cover up his blush. He knew he'd have to get used to this, or else he'd die of embarrassment each time. "So, I kissed him."

Both of the older's eyes widened before Leorio spat out, "YOU KISSED!?"

The youngers nodded before Gon continued. "It was kind of an in the moment thing and KIllua was kind of mad about that-"

"You don't need to tell them that," Killua huffed, setting down the menu, decided on what he was going to order.

"But it's import-"

"Hello, are you ready to order," The waitress said kindly, smiling. When she saw Killua and Gon's position, her smile seemed to widen even more (AN: She represents every single fangirl/boy in this ship/fandom).

"Yeah, I'll get the chocolate banana crepe," Killua said, starting to stack the menus.

"I'll get the garden salad," Kurapika ordered.

The followed by Leorio. "I'll get the cheese steak sandwich."

And lastly, Gon. "I'll get the fish taco."

"Okay then. They'll be right up," the waitress said before walking away to deal with the other tables.

They sat in silence, before Kurapika cracked, totally moming out. "Continue."

"Oh yeah. As I was saying, it's important that they know that part because that's what got me to confess to you, Killua. Anyways, I confessed then Killua confessed, then we kind of just went about the night. Not much else happened beside us just holding hands a little bit more than before."

Leorio interrupted. "So, then why did it take till this morning to establish the fact that you're dating."

"We didn't actually talk about what happened til this morning," Killua said, eyes closed as if he was napping.

The four sat in silence until Gon did the unexpected, or expected of what Gon would do, but not what Killua expected.

He quickly pecked him on the cheek, which caused Killua to tense up and do a weird squeak, which made Leorio and Kurapika eyes widen.

"What the hell Gon!?" Killua yelled, face blushing a bright red.

"He did it again," Gon laughed before turning to Leorio and Kurapika. "Whenever I do something out of nowhere, he does that. It's so cute."

A large whap sounded and Gon started to rub the back of his head, grinning apologetically up at Killua, who was fuming with anger.

"You're a little shit. You know that right?"

"But I'm your little shit,"

"Idiot,"

"Would you stop flirty. It was cute a first, but now it's getting sappy," Leorio said, smiling caringly at the two.

"Whatever you say, old man," Killua huffed, drinking from his glass of water.

Kurapika offered them a soft smile before he thought of something serious. "Are you going to have sex?"

Killua took in a little too much water and started the cough, which caused everyone to start to freak out. Gon as hitting Killua hard on the back until Killua finally stopped choking. "What the hell!?" Killua practically yelled, giving Kurapika the most disgusted and freaked out look ever.

"I just want to know, so that Leorio and I can advise you on safe sex."

Killua slid down the seat so that only his eyes and fluffy hair were visible to the other side of the table. He refused to answer, childishly hiding.

Gon looked at him with slightly pitiful eyes. He turned the Kurapika while rubbing Killua's head. "Maybe."

"What?!" Killua and Leorio both yelled in unison.

"What did I say?" Gon asked, naive as always.

"Maybe, that's what you said. And when did you decided this?" Killua asked, trying not to let his voice break into an octave higher. "We've only been dating for twelve hours. Not even."

"I thought it was just something you did?"

"Well, yeah," Killua mumbled, before poking him in the forehead, "But it isn't something you just go around thinking about in the first twenty-four hours."

Gon considered this then nodded. "I see your point. And are you yelling for the same reason?" Gon asked Leorio.

Shaking his head, Leorio responded. "Yes, but no. It's just. You two now officially have more experience in dating then I do. It's sad."

"That is sad, considering your age," Killua crackled, a twisted grin lacing his face.

"Now listen here you brat," Leorio began, but then stopped and looked over at Kurapika. "Give me a hand here, I honestly have nothing."

Kurapika grinned at the comment. "And I can't help you. Anyways, have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet. We're waiting until we go to Whale Island to tell Mito-san and Gon's grandmother. I'll write an email to Alluka tonight, but, yes, you are the first to know." Killua, said, listing off people in his head.

"Well, I feel honored that you trust us enough to tell us," he paused, looking at the two boys in front of him, allowing a soft smile to grace his face. "But, I don't want to be a downer, so, is it okay if I ask you a serious question."

Killua raised an eyebrow at the comment, but, before he could answer, Gon answered for him. "Sure you can. What's up?"

"Are you not concerned about what people will think. I don't want to sound negative, but you are two boys. Some people won't like it."

"Well, they'll have to deal with it, Gon basically yelled. He hooked an arm around Killua and pulled him in close. "We're in a relationship, and all that matters is how we feel Not someone else."

Both Kurapika and Leorio eyes softened and they exchanged a look. "Well, we support you, no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 6: Kiss and Tell**

The four walked down the streets, conversing about their plans from this point on. Kurapika would continue working for the Lustrade family, trying to help the boss regain some of his composure and power. Leorio, who had just finished medical school, was going to continue working his way up the ladder, in order to fulfill his dream of helping those who needed help.

They all parted ways at the place they had met only the day earlier.

Leorio weeping, again, repeating how glad he was to have them as friends. He left, giving them each a piece of advice, because he was the elder of the group, this earned him a comment from Killua to watch what he said or he would start sounding like an old man. He stalked away, giving them a huge away as he disappeared.

Kurapika left shortly afterward, giving each of the boys a handshake, eventually caving in and being the traditional mom friend, giving them both a hug. Telling them to stay out of trouble, he started to make his way back to his work.

Gon and Killua stood in the park before they exchanged a quick glance, which resulted in Killua blushing.

"So, do we go back and pack now?" Killua asked, considering the idea of sitting down.

Gon, as if reading his mind, sat down and leaned up against a tree trunk, shortly followed by Killua. "I think we should. We've seen everything we can here, so there isn't much we can do. Besides, I'm itching to see Mito-san."

Nodding, Killua pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. _5:38 pm_ it read. Putting it away, he looked over at Gon who was watching his every move. "Hey, Gon, stop staring," he mumbled.

"It's hard not to," Gon said before he pulled Killua close to him, lacing his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck.

Though tense at first, Killua eventually relaxed into Gon's hold, leaning back into his chest. They stayed in that position for a while, letting the breeze swept through their hair and the tree provide them shade from the setting sun. Eventually, their breathing evened out so that their breaths came out in unison.

"I think these will become my favorite moments from when I'm with you." Gon whispered into Killua's neck, moving his head so that his chin was now rested on Killua's shoulders.

"I think they'll be my favourite too." Killua agreed, before looking at his phone again. _6:42pm_ was the time now, which caused him the sigh. He squirmed a bit, which only caused Gon to groan in displeasure. "I know you like this, but we need to actually do something. We've been sitting here for over an hours."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no, but we need to actually need to pack if we want to leave tomorrow, and I want to write that email to Alluka tonight," He looked over at Gon who was giving the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

 _He is going to be the death of me_ , Killua thought before breaking free of the hold and standing up, stretching out his stiff muscles. He turned around to see a pouting Gon.

"Fine. Once we finish packing we can, c-cuddle," Killua managed through a blush before offering Gon a hand up.

Eyes brightening up at the suggestion, Gon popped off the ground and wrapped his arms around Killua. "Sounds like a plan."

At the hotel, Gon worked furiously to pack every single item they owned while Killua was online booking tickets and staring at the email page he had opened. He continously kept looking at it, trying to think of a way to go about telling his sister.

 _Dear Alluka,_

 _It's been awhile since I last wrote to you, so I'll try to recap that last month or so. Gon and I went on a few missions, saving people and catching bad guys, nothing different from the usual, in all honestly._

 _After a while, Gon suggested that we take a vacation, which is what we are currently on right now. We are in Yorknew City right now, planning on leaving tomorrow for Whale island, so not that long of a stay. We met up again with Leorio (the guy with small glasses and always wears a suit and tie) and Kurapika (the guy who looks like a girl and has eyes that turn red). We all met up at the Yorknew park, where I meet this really cool kid named Creek. He actually went up to me rather then Gon, which surprised everyone. After that, we explored the city for a bit, exploring the city and stuff like that, which was cool._

 _Also, Gon and I went to the festival in town, which was cool. We played games and ate tons of food. Somehow, Gon convinced me to wear a yukata, which turned out to be fun._

 _I know this might sound weird, but, when you get the chance, do you mind calling me on videochat, preferably within the next twelve hours or in a day or so. I have something I need to tell you and an email just doesn't seem like the right way to do it._

 _So, when you get the chance, just call, I'll be waiting._

 _Love,_

 _Killua_

He sighed and pressed send, feeling a little weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Gon noticed the sigh, then started to make his way over to Killua. He sat behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Did you tell her?"

"No. I don't think I should email her something like that. I told her to video call whenever she has the chance. It seems like the better way to go about something like this." Killua said, twisting so that he was leaning in sideways into Gon.

It was quite shocking to him and easily he was getting used to their interactions. Thought they were, supposedly, different from how they had always acted, they didn't seem all that different. Maybe a little bit more affectionate and more frequent, but not much change.

A soft chuckle exited Gon's mouth before he looked at Killua, who had a soft blush painting his cheeks. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gon leaned forward and their lips meet.

Unlike the one from the morning, it was lazy, but seemed to be planned. The two slowly learned how to sneak breaths in and how to, actually, kiss one another. It could one be described as rhythmic the way that they kissed. Killua slowly sat up so that they could better kiss each other. Gon pulling Killua on two his lap so that they could be closer.

Killua wrapped his slender fingers in Gons wiry hair, pulling their faces closer together.

 _No, it isn't that different. I'm still with Gon, but we're just more open with each other._ He thought, feeling Gon's hands start to wander underneath his shirt. Not sure if it was either purposeful or not, Killua ignored it, not wanting the moment to end.

But end it did. The computer screen began to flash, a irritating noise emitting from it as an alert. Breaking the kiss, Killua looked over at the screen to see a picture of Alluka smiling over at him. Gon kissed his cheek and groaned in annoyance slightly before looking over at the screen and smiling. "Answer it." is voice not once sounded troubled.

Nodding, Killua clicked the answer button and a smiling Alluka popped up, Bisky standing behind her with two cups in her hands.

"Onii-chan! Gon!" Alluka near shouted with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, Alluka. How are you doing? Oba-chan isn't tormenting you, is she?" Killua teased, a sly smirk gracing his face.

"I heard that brat," Bisky said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"No she isn't, onii-chan, so stop teasing her. She's being a wonderful teacher. Both Nanika and I are learning so much from her." Alluka said, trying to resolve any conflict that could potentially happen.

"That sounds great," Gon interjected, leaning into the screen.

"Yeah. Alluka's a great student. She has so much potential and I can't wait to shape and polish her into the perfect emerald that's hiding within her," Bisky sighed, eyes basically glittering at the thought.

Killua rolled his eyes at Bisky. "You weird analogies are never gonna go away, are they?"

"They are not weird. Besides, they seem to get me motivated." Bisky defended herself before taking a sip from her cup.

"Anyways, why did you want me to call? You said it was important so I didn't want to waste any time." Alluka said, a serious look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Ummm," Killua stopped, trying to think about a way to approach it. At this point, it was hardest to tell others, and he wanted to be the one to tell Alluka, but, unlike Gon, he didn't know how to be straight forward with it.

He took in a deep breath, mustering up all the courage that he could so he wouldn't say it all in one breath, and let it out. "Me and Gon are dating," he said. He looked at the screen, letting the inevitable blush claim his face as he felt Gon wrap his arm around his waist.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything, then Bisky spoke up. "Finally."

"What?" Killua and Gon both said in unison, glancing at each other in confusion.

"I said finally. I took you two long enough. I swear, you're both so dense. When I first meet you two, I thought you were dating. You did literally everything together. I had thought you had confessed to each other or something when we exited Greed Island, but, NOOO," She sighed, eyes closed. Then her eyes shot open. "Freakin finally."

Alluka laughed at Bisky's explanation then looked back at the two. "She's right. You were so concerned about Gon when you first came and got me that I thought you were dating. I agree completely when she says finally."

Killua huffed at the explanation grumbling something about them 'not being oblivious' while Gon nodded slowly, taking in what they had said and hanging off of every word. "Well, at least we knew that we had people rooting for us," Gon said with a huge smile, looking over at Killua who couldn't stop blushing.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled before looking up at Alluka. "Could I talk to Nanika?"

"Yeah. She really wants to talk to you."

As if taking it as a cue, Bisky left the room, offering them a quick thumbs up. Gon looked as if he was about to get up and leaving, knowing that Killua would usually talk to Nanika alone, but Killua grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit back where he was. This caused Alluka to smile sweetly at the two before she closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, Nanika opened her eyes and her mouth stretched into a wide smile. "Killua." She said.

"Hey Nanika, how are you?" He responded, letting a smile pull across his face. He then pointed a finger towards Gon. "Do you remember Gon? The guy you helped me heal a while back."

"Ai," she responded, shifting her gaze from Killua too Gon.

"Well, we're dating now. Do you know what that means?"

"Ai," she said, the smile on her face stretching out even more before she put a hand on the screen of her computer. "I love Killua. Killua love Gon. I love Gon."

"Thanks, Nanika," Gon said before shooting a huge smile at the screen.

"Yeah. Thank you Nanika. Anyways, it's getting late there, isn't it, so you should get some sleep. Can I talk to Alluka again?"

"Ai," she responded and closed her eyes and they were reopened to bright teal eyes.

"So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you we're going to be at Whale Island for a while then we'll come an visit you and Bisky when we get the chance. But you should get to bed."

"Okay then. Good night onii-chan, Gon. Talk to you later," she said before closing off the video chat.

Leaning back slightly, Killua couldn't help but smile. So far, everyone important to them that they had told had approved of their relationship, which was more than he could ask for. Now it was just Mito who they had left to tell.

"So. We're packed, you booked our tickets, we've talked to Alluka and Bisky, and it's now 11:00 pm. What should we do?" Gon asked while leaning up against the headboard.

"Sleep," was all Killua could say before he sprawled out across the bed, head, just barely, missing the pillow. Scooting up so that his head was on the pillow, he glanced up at Gon who was staring off into space, face twisted with concentration. KNowing Gon only ever had that face when he was really thinking something over, Killua quirked an eyebrow before he cautiously placed a hand on Gon's knee. "What'cha thinkin about?"

Looking down at Killua, Gon slowly slid so that they were laying side by side, faces inches apart. "I'm wondering what I should do about Ging."

Nodding slowly, Killua placed a finger on his chin. "Yeah. I'm wondering what he'd do."

"He seemed to like you when you two first meet, so I think we should tell him. And if he doesn't like it, he doesn't have too," Gon said, taking Killua's hand and holding it against his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it, which made Killua's cheeks light up in a blush.

Laughing slightly, Gon wrapped his arms around Killua and brought him into a tight embrace. "You have no idea how happy I am that we're together now."

 _No Gon_ , Killua started to think, then vocalized the last bit of his thoughts. "I'm the ones whose glad we're together," he mumbled before sleep claimed the two teens.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

The next morning, it took nearly no time for the two to get up and ready to catch their boat. With bags hanging over their shoulders and a slight pitter beating across the ground, they set out towards the boat, umbrella held over their head to shield them from the rain.

At the docks, three days later, not much happened. It was the usual trip to Gon's house, expect much shorter. What would've usually taken the two boys one day was done within two hours. The whole trip was a race between, Gon insisting that he was much faster than before, to the point where he could beat Killua in a race. This caused Killua to scoff and immediately dash in the direction of the home.

Fast forward two hours and the two boys were pushing each other around. Laughing. The usual stuff. Until Gon went quiet.

"What's up?" Killua asked, fingers laced behind his head.

"I just don't know how we're going to tell Mito-san about us. I don't think, no, I know she'll be happy, I just don't know how to tell her,' Gon explained his thoughts, the small house coming into view as they climbed the hill.

Nodding Killua moved his hands to his pockets and looked at the ground. "I suppose that you can just tell her, not like it will make any difference how you tell her."

"Yeah, but when. I don't want to hold it off and then have her get mad because we kept it a secret. I also don't want to give her a heart attack by jumping right in and saying it."

Kicking at the dirt, Killua looked over at Gon, one eyebrow raised, "Since when do you over analyze situations. I'd just tell her as soon as possible. I don't want nagging hags going off on me."

Taking what Killua said into consideration, Gon pumped a fist in the air. "Then I'll tell her right away. I'm not going to hold back!" He looked over at Killua with the widest smile possible and took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Because we love each other, and we don't need to hold back."

Killua's cheeks turned 50 shades of red before he looked in the other direction, "Idiot, don't say such embarrassing things."

"What embarrassing things?" a warm voice rang from a woman with slicked back red hair and large brown eyes.

"MITO-SAN," Gon yelled, running up to the woman and tackling her into a bear hug.

"Gon. My have you grown since I last saw you," She said, patting the hair of the boy who was taller than her by a few centimetres. She then directed her attention to Killua and opened up her arms. "Same goes for you Killua. Now, can I get a hug?"

Huffing something about this family being the most embarrassing thing to happen to him, he walked into her warm embrace, a small smile stretching across his face.

Once they broke from their hug, Gon opened his mouth to break the news, but was interrupted by a shrill voice ringing through the air.

"Is that you Gon?" a girl with orange and bright green eyes yelled out as she ran from the house and hiked up her dress.

"Yeah. Wait, Noko? What are you doing here?" Gon said, taking a few steps toward the girl.

"She's been helping me with some stuff lately, so I invited her over for tea," Mito said, smiling as the girl ran towards Gon with bright smile. "I wasn't when you two were coming back, so, you could say, she's been filling in the position for the both of you."

"Thank you, Mito. So, you did remember me. You used to always be so oblivious to everything as a kid that I thought you'd still be like that now," She said, sticking her tongue out slightly.

Gon puffed out his cheeks and frowned his eyebrows. "I was not."

"No point in lying, Gon. You definitely were," Killua yawned before taking his side and eyeing Noko.

Noticing Killua for the first time, Noko reached out a hand and a shy smile. "Sorry, didn't see you there. Name's Noko. Gon and I were the only kids on the island so we hung out sometimes, but not that often."

Taking her hand, he shook it slightly before releasing the hold. "I'm Killua-"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Killua. Oh Gon, what have you been doing for the past three years. I heard you're a hunter now and you've found your father. What was he like? My grandpa said that he was quiet reserved, or something like that. But what did you do after that? Probably a lot of traveling. Oh, I know. Let me pack us a lunch and you can tell me all about your adventures! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Noko yelled, dancing around in a small circle.

Killua, needless to say, was wearing a pissed expression at the fact that, a, he had been interrupted and, b, that she was talking so much.

"I guess that sounds good," Gon mumbled before turned to Killua, his eyes looking like they were pleading him to say something so that they wouldn't go. "What do you think, Killua?"

All things consider, the annoyingness of Noko, the long travel, and Gon's pleading eyes, Killua knew his answer. "No. Sorry to say but I'm not in the mood."

"Well," Noko began, slowly walking towards Gon and hooking an arm around his smushing her breasts against his arms, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Maybe it could just be you and me, Gon."

Gon didn't miss the spike in Killua's bloodlust towards Noko. It was enough to make him shiver, and not in the good way. When Killua was like this he was nearly impossible to control. He'd kill whatever was annoying him without hesitation. That would cause a huge problem for the both of them, especially if Mito was watching.

Sneaking a quick glance at Killua, he could tell he was trying not to snap her neck, which made him a little more at ease, knowing that she wasn't to far into the danger-zone, yet.

"Sorry, Noko, but I'm going to have to agree with Killua. We've been traveling for a long time and we need to wind down a bit. If you want, I can tell you about what I've done inside," Gon suggested, knowing he need to watch what he said. From the few times he had been around Noko, he knew she'd pick around someone's words until she found a way to get what she wanted.

"Well, a picnic would be much more relaxing than sitting inside. I know how much you love nature, Gon,"

Gon could feel Killua backing up and grabbing their bags, which was obviously him attempting not to snap and trusting the situation to Gon.

"I do, but, just not today. Okay?"

Noko jutted out a lip, eyes looking like they were about to cry. "Okay, but then you have to promise to take me out on a date."

At that, everyone went quiet, and the bloodlust that Killua was admitting increased, immensely.

Mito, who noticed how close Noko was to crying, stepped in and put a hand on Gon's shoulder. "That sounds like a great idea, right Gon," She said, slightly squeezing Gon's shoulder. "The two of you have know each other for who knows how long. It could be a childhood love story."

As she fantasized, Killua took in a deep breath and grabbed all of their things. He couldn't help but feel how heavy his footsteps felt as he moved away from the scene.

 _You idiot. You're supposed to jump in and say 'Don't touch what's not yours, bitch.' You're supposed to say something cool that professes your love to Gon_ , he thought as the distance grew.

He took a chance and glanced back to see Gon being attacked by the two women, but all he did was look apologetically at Killua.

 _Don't look at me like that. It just makes me feel worse_.

 _Do something._

 _But what?_

That's when he saw Abe, standing at the front door, snaking her head.

"Youth these days. They only see what they want to see. Don't you worry, Killua. Gon will do something to tell them off. He's always been good when it comes to those types of things," She said before matching Killua's pace as he entered through the door. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thank you, Abe. How have you been?"

Gon watched as Killua made his way towards the house as if it were life or death. Deep down, he knew that Killua would probably blame himself later for not doing anything, and he'd have to say something to reassure him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that he wasn't doing anything to stop the two women from predicting his future.

"Oh, you two would have such adorable babies. Big brown eyes and bright orange hair," Mito clasped her hands together at the thought.

"They would be. Oh, but imagine the amazing dates we could go on together around the island. They would be so romantic," Noko twirled in a circle.

"Your house…" Killua took another step away.

"Our wedding…" Killua looked back. Eyes dull. Unreadable.

"Future…" Killua took another step away.

"Love…" Killua moved on without Gon.

"Together forever…" Killua was lost to him.

"SHUT UP!" Gon yelled, hands balled into fist, staring down at the ground. Both women glanced at each, exchanging a confused and fearful look. "Just shut up," he whispered, knowing speaking any louder would cause his voice to break.

"Gon-"

"No one speak. Just listen." He was trembling, trying to think of words to speak, but none came up. He looked up, seeing the door to the house closed, as if it had never opened, as if Killua had never gone through. "I can't go on a date with you, Noko, or anyone for that matter, because I'm already in a relationship."

"Now Gon, don't go ly-"

"I'm not lying!" he shouted at Mito and Noko. "I'm dating Killua. It's only been four days, but we're dating, and we love each other. So I can't go on a date with you, Noko."

Everything went quiet. Not even the surrounding forest had sound. Mito raised her hands to her mouth, covering the shocked expression, which morphed into one of regret as she looked towards the house, evidently remembering Killua was there. There and forgotten. Noko was shocked, at first, but then her face twisted into digest, her body tensing up.

"You- You're gay?!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Gon as if he was an abomination of nature.

"NOKO!" Mito roared before stepping in between her and GOn. "DOn't you go saying things like that. It's incredibly rude."

"He, no, they're both defying nature! It's wrong and shouldn't happen!" SHe yelled before bolting down the hill.

Then there was silence, again. No one moved. Mito was attempting to regain her thoughts while Gon was trying to decide whether to stay with Mito or run to Killua.

Mito turned around, then wrapped her hands around Gon. "Oh sweet boy. I'm so sorry about my behaviour, especially Noko's," she pulled away and looked at Gon with sweet, caring eyes. "I accept it, so don't you worry. Now go check on Killua."

It didn't take Gon any prodding to run into the house and search for Killua. Running into the kitchen, he saw Abe sitting at the table. At hearing the noise of him running in, she pointed towards the back door and offered him a smile.

"Congratulations, Gon."

"Thanks, Grandpa," he responded with a wide smile, then threw open the door and ran to the forest.

He ran through the forest, ignoring everything but the scent of Killua.

 _Where did he go?_ Gon wondered, but continued to trek on, until he came to the lake where he had fished out the King of the Lake.

He looked up at the tree and couldn't help the smile that broke out onto his face when he saw Killua leaning up against the tree, the shadow of the leaves gracing over his figure.

"Killua," Gon breathed out before racing towards Killua.

Sneaking up the tree, attempting to make himself as quiet as possible, he crawled over to Killua's 'sleeping' form.

Taking in one last look, he leaned in and pressed his lips, gently, against the other, only to hear a slight snicker.

"I knew you were awake," Gon huffed, sitting back and folding his arms in front of him.

Sitting up, Killua leaned forward, stopping an inch away from Gon, a sly smirk on his face. "I was asleep, until you came crashing through the bush. No matter how hard you try, you're still gonna be too loud." He closed the distance and began to passionately kiss Gon, as if they hadn't been around each in a millenia.

Gon grabbed him from behind and pulled him onto his lap, taking in every bit he could. His hand began to roam Killua's body, taking in every single edge and dip he could.

There wasn't anything he didn't enjoy about Killua. The sly smirks, rude remarks, sharp nails (claws). He loved the way that Killua had a permanent taste of chocolate and the slight zing you get from sticking your hand in an electrical socket, but not as severe.

Lacing his hands into Gon's wiry hair, Killua did all that he could to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste more of the nature boy before him.

Nine minutes of an intense make out passed and the two parted, knowing they were both reaching the limit for how long they could hold their breath.

Resting his chin and Gon's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, Killua leaned into the embrace. "So," he began, voice humming against Gon, causing him to visibly shiver. "How'd you solve the chaos?"

"I told them to shut up," Gon replied, bluntly.

Leaning back, Killua searched Gon's for any sign he might be fibbing then broke out into a laugh. "No way. What did they do? Continue talking?"

"Yeah,"

"I knew it. That's all girls do. You try to talk, then they talk over you. It's so annoying. (AN: I am female and I can say that is is a proven fact.)," Killua rolled before scooting off of Gon's lap and leaning up against the trunk of the tree. "What else happened?"

"They tried talking, but I told them to shut up, again, then I said that I couldn't date Noko, or anyone, because I'm already dating you."

Nodding, Killua knew a blush was already racing to his cheeks. Never would he ever understand why Gon could be so honest and blunt in this world. That was an admirable trait, but only if it matched the person.

"What happened after?"

"Noko freaked, said being gay was unnatural. Apparently she's a… what's the word again?"

"Homophobia,"

"Yeah, that's the word. But yeah. SHe ran off to town, I think. Mito-san got mad at her but she then said she accepted it, so that's all that really matters. Right?'

Killua smiled, "Yep, that's all that matters. So, what do we do now?"

Gon jumped off the branch, Killua only taking a millisecond to follow him, and broke off into a run. "Let's just do some random stuff. Explore the island, go fishing, go through caverns', etc. Let's just do whatever."

Killua nodded, smiling widely. "Whatever sounds fine with me."

 **AN: What's up, readers. Here's a major question, along with help, that I need to ask you guys for. First off, I'm not sure if I should continue on the story, or it if I should stop it right here. Comment on what you think. Here' the second question/request that I need to ask you guys, that corensponds with the other. I've hit a major writing block (nothing new) and I don't know how to continue the story. So, comment on what you think shoudl happen to these two and how I should move the story along. IN the mean time, I'll be trying to break through writers block and coming up with new ways to move the plot along. Meanwhile, as I write, read my other story/stories, Killugon Prompts, and comment on new story ideas and whether not I should cntineu writing the prompts. OTAKU OUT!**


End file.
